


You're none of those

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Umbridge is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Umbridge's detention sessions. Thats all.





	You're none of those

Detention. Detention with Umbridge was alway a nightmare. Especially with those Blood Quills of hers. Hermione’s hand had those disgusting words inscribed into the skin. 

Know-it-all… the words so many called her every since she arrived at Hogwarts. 

I shall not be a Know-It-All… 

Hermione loathed every word carved. Carved in her own beautiful handwriting.

Dolores Umbridge was taking the whole school by siege with her new rules and her new positions. No one felt like they could do anything because she always had eyes everywhere. 

Even alone in the deserted hallway, on a bench, she felt she was being watched. Ron was still being an arse to her and Harry was busy with Cho someplace else. Small tears were forming in Hermione’s eyes as her fingers passed over the fresh words.

Mudblood… Know-It-All… Rude… Bossy… Ugly… Strict…

As her mind went off, thinking of all the disgusting words she’d been called, she hadn’t noticed someone coming down the halls. 

Or rather, two people.

 

“Granger?” Hermione was pulled from her string of thoughts as she looked up, ignoring the tears in her eyes, seeing Fred and George in casual wear. 

“What happened Granger?” the two Weasleys sat on the little space there was on the bench. 

“Oh it’s stupid. Don’t worry.” She wiped the tears streaming down her cheek, only to let more roll down.

“It can’t be nothing. It seems you’ve got five years of tears coming out.” George said, placing his hand on her back in a comforting manner.

“Let it out, Granger. You seem to need a friend right now.” Fred smiled sadly at her as he peered at her face. “We’ll listen.”

“I honestly just want to be alone right now.” Hermione mumbled, making Fred and George look at each other skeptically. 

“You know we can’t do that.”

“Not with how you’re digging your nails into your arm like that.” Fred took her hand off the arm, releasing the nails that had began to draw blood from her forearm and held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Dig your nails into my hand if you want.” Hermione let out a faint laugh as Fred shoved her jokingly. “Yeah, just like that” Hermione tried to release her fingers from his, failing. “No, no, Granger. My hand is your clawing board now.” 

“Or would you rather the more attractive Twin’s hand, eh Granger?” George took her other hand and intertwined his fingers. 

“You’re both-”

“Hilarious?”

“Sexy?”

“Clowns. I was going to say clowns.” Hermione laughed. Both twins smiled as they saw her mood shift.

“Freddie, do we have those red noses? Or that colourful hair?” George smirked at his brother, earning more giggles from the girl between them. 

“I don’t think so, but our hair is pretty bright though. How do you feel about rainbow Georgie?” Fred took out his wand with his free hand. “Colovaria!” 

Hermione snorted and had difficulty holding in her laughter as she witnessed George’s hair change from bright red to a rainbow.

“I’m going to go and reverse this. Forgot my wand in my room.” George stood up and scratched his multicolour hair as he left Fred with Hermione.

“Feeling better Granger?” Fred smiled at Hermione, who was also smiling as he wiped the stopped tears from her cheeks. 

“I needed that. Thank you.” Hermione tried to release her hand from his once again, being met with a squeeze.

“My hand is quite comfortable there.” He smirked at her as he leaned back against the wall. “So, would you like to talk about what happened before?”

“You won’t leave till I do, won’t you?” She looked at him as he winked. “Oh alright.” She showed him the carving in her hand as his attention shifted to the bloody red letters.

“Umbridge…” He muttered as his other hand touched the letters. “Granger, don’t you ever think being a Know-It-All is a bad thing. I’d kill for that.” 

“It’s hard to take it positively when you get punished and called names because of it.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Then let’s give it another meaning, shall we?” He sat up straight and took her other hand in his. 

“What? What could it possibly mean otherwise?”

“Well, let’s say K is for kind.” Fred smiled as he pointed to the first letter. “N, you’re nice! Hmm… O… What do you think?

“Observant?” She raised an eyebrow and he smiled.

“That’s good. W for wonderful. All of our friends think you are.” He gave her hand a squeeze. I for intelligent. I’d love to have it so don’t let anyone tell you it’s stupid.” 

“What about T?”

“Well, you can be troublesome in your own way. How about Talkative? You’re very tolerant to my git of a brother and his friends. You’ve got the patience of a saint, you do.” Both laughed as he kept naming others off. 

“A… Well you seem very affectionate right now.” Hermione told him.

“You can be in your own way. But I’d say maybe...Ambitious or Adventurous? Those suit you well. I love those qualities.” He winked and smirked. “Ooh double Ls. What do you think?”

“I...Can’t think of many…”

“Well I can. Literary can be one.”

“Really? Literary? That makes no sense, Fred.”

“Yes. It may sound silly but you’re like a book. And I know books hide may interesting things. And Lovable can end that word too.” Hermione turned a bit red when he traced every letter.”

“So I’m…”

“Kind, Nice, Observant, Wonderful, Intelligent, let’s go with Troublesome eh?, Ambitious, Literary, and Lovable. Hermione Jean Granger, you are every single one of those things.”

“Fred, you’re being too nice. It’s freaking me out a bit.” Hermione giggled.

“Well, I’m not the only one who thinks too much about their scars.” He showed her his hand in return. 

 

I shall not break rules… I shall not be obnoxious… I shall not be a prankster…

 

“Why do you have so many?” she mumbled. 

“Well, let’s say I’m breaking more rules just to spite her.” He smirked and winked at her as he stood up with her. “Ready to go back to the common room?”

“I think I’ll stay here for a bit. It’s nice and quiet.”

“Then I’ll stay with you till you’re ready.” They both sat back down and Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

Together, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. Here, they felt they understood each other better, even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
